S E N S A S I
by Vibergt
Summary: "Oh, indirect kiss? Tapi tidak ada sensasinya sama sekali" / "Sensasi?" / "Kau lucu, jadi apa yang lebih sensasi dari indirect kiss?" / "Direct kiss, mau mencobanya?" / Special for Sasuke birthday!


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Story by Vibergt**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, EYD berantakan,etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambutnya berantakan tapi tetap saja keren, Sasuke duduk memainkan ponsel sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset hitamnya. Sasuke tadinya tidak sendiri, ia bersama kedua temannya yang agak stress. Tapi ia tidak memikirkan temannya yang pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, membuat Sasuke terkesan jones alias jomblo ngenes di mata orang-orang yang melihatnya di taman kota. Tapi ia tidak peduli, Sasuke lebih memilih menikmati waktunya bermain ponsel.

Disisi lain Kiba mengeluarkan ekspresi kagetnya saat melihat kekasihnya dirangkul pemuda lain. Matsuri menepis tangan yang mencoba merangkulnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya Kiba

"Tidak di-"

"Kau selingkuh dariku!?"

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!. Ia datang merangkulku tiba-tiba" Ucap Matsuri melakukan pembelaan.

Kiba mendecih. "Omong kosong, kita putus!" Putus Kiba melengos pergi.

Pria yang merangkul Matsuri pura-pura terkejut "Ow oh sorry" Ujar pria kuning itu meninggalkan Matsuri yang sedang patah hati.

Berjalan menjauhi Matsuri, Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga hampir terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Kakak?"

Naruto terkejut melihat adiknya. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hanya jogging" Sakura menaikkan bahunya acuh.

"Jogging itu pagi-pagi Sakura, dan sekarang sudah sore. Jujur saja dan lagi kau sendiri?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya membuat rambut bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah. "Aku ingin buat snapgram kak, supaya eksis gitu" Ucap Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Astaga! itu hanya sosmed"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sosmed bisa bikin orang terkenal loh kak, liat saja kalau aku sudah terkenal. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai kakakku"

Naruto tertawa mengacak rambut Sakura membuat gadis merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Jangan mengacak rambutku kak!, aku belum selfie"

"Iya deh maap Sakura, kau mau pulang denganku?" Tawar Naruto

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu kak" Pamit Sakura berlalu.

"Anak itu"

 **.**

 *****

"Good job Naruto!" Pekik Kiba mengetikkan nomor di ponsel Naruto.

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya, dia patah hati Kiba. Coba kau di posisinya, ditinggal pas sayang-sayangnya sakit kan?" Ujar Naruto mendrama.

Kiba mendengus memberikan ponsel Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Yah itu demi nomor temanmu" Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba memicingkan matanya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia sangat pemalu" Ucap Kiba

"Tidak apa-apa, aku dan Hinata akan saling melengkapi. Aku yang cerewet, Hinata yang pemalu. Wow, sangat cocok" Ucap Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya.

"Terserah, aku mau ke toilet"

"Ya, aku akan ke Sasuke" Kata Naruto berjalan ke tempat ia meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Hey bro, lagi ngelamun?" Tanya Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kau bikin kaget saja dobe!" Teriak Sasuke

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu melepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya. "Aku merasa aneh dengan diriku"

"Aneh? Kau mau berubah!?"

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kau pikir power rangers!?"

"Lalu kau aneh kenapa?"

Sasuke memegang dadanya. "Dadaku sesak, darahku berdesir, tubuhku juga memanas. Apa aku sakit?" Ujar Sasuke

"Kau masih merasakannya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aneh, aku merasakannya saat melihatnya"

"Wow! siapa dia teme?"

"Tidak tau, aku baru melihatnya"

Naruto manggut manggut "Kau menyukainya bodoh!"

"Menyukainya!?. Tapi aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali"

Sasuke menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau terus melihatnya dekati dia, jadikan dia milikmu kalau bisa"

"Dekati dia?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bloon.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Walaupun aku membantu Kiba memutuskan pacarnya tadi, aku bisa menjadi mister cupid untukmu" Ucap Naruto

"Basi dobe!, jadi bagaimana?"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Emm, ngomong-ngomong dia bagaimana?"

"Rambutnya unik dan matanya hijau muda"

"Oke, sekarang cari dia. Kau tau kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Naruto dibalas anggukan kepala Sasuke.

"Ajak ngobrol lalu cium dia"

"Apa!? Kau gila!? Bagaimana jika dia menamparku?"

"Arghhh, pokoknya ngobrol saja dengannya sampai dia mau dicium. Kau pikirkan kata-katanya sendiri, kenapa kau mendadak bodoh. Tapi rasain! Itu karma karena kau terus mengataiku bodoh" Maki Naruto.

"Urusai!, aku pergi"

"Dasar teme! Oh iya, kenapa Kiba lama sekali di toilet?" Protes Naruto

 **.**

 *****

 **.**

Sasuke berdehem, lalu berbatuk. Membuat orang yang disampingnya yaitu gadis incaran Sasuke menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Minumlah" Ucap Sakura memberi botol air minumnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih lalu meminumnya, walaupun tidak batuk beneran. "Terima kasih err"

"Sakura, namamu?"

"Sasuke"

"Oh Sa- astaga!" Pekik Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke meminum minumannya di botol yang sudah diminumnya. Itu artinya indirect kiss terjadi!.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke memberikan botol minum kepada Sakura dan seketika Sasuke juga baru sadar. Tapi tetap bersikap cool di depan Sakura.

"Oh, indirect kiss? Tapi tidak ada sensasinya sama sekali" Ucap Sasuke

"Sensasi?" Tanya Sakura membeo

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya "Ya, seperti darah berdesir, kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut walaupun itu terdengar omong kosong"

Sakura tertawa kecil "Kau lucu, jadi apa yang lebih sensasi dari indirect kiss?"

Sasuke menyeringai "Direct kiss, mau mencobanya?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Lalu bibir mereka bertemu dan ya mereka menyukai sensasi yang mereka rasakan. Sasuke melepas pagutannya saat melihat Naruto dan Kiba yang melongo di depannya, tetapi posisi Sakura membelakangi Naruto dan Kiba.

"Dobe? Kiba?" Gumam Sasuke, membuat Sakura berbalik.

"Sakura!?"Jerit Naruto terkejut sedangkan Sakura membulat takut.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke

"DIA ADIKKU SASUKE!!" Teriak Naruto bersiap menarik rambut bak bokong ayam jago milik Sasuke karena membuat adiknya tidak polos lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Thank you for reading n review di fic aku sblumnyaa._**

 ** _Percayalah, aku baca review kalian kok. Cuman gak bisa bales krn aku gak make laptop._**

 ** _Special for Sasuke birthday!_**

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!_**

 ** _23 July 2018_**


End file.
